shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend Begins: The unlucky fight
Start of the journey(Previous Chapter)Chapter 2 Maziko is finished visiting Nella's grave. Her grave was in a town filled with marines. So Maziko goes to explore for anything he needs during his journey Maziko: I'm so huuungry Ive been walking for 5 freaking hours. ?: Oh so your hungry huh Maziko*face brightens up*: Super hungry do you have food. ?:Yea come with me Maziko follows the stranger into his small beat up home. He then brings Maziko to his farm and then shows Maziko all of his barn animals. Maziko:Why did you bring me here? ?: To bring you food Maziko:Ok but who are you? ?:That's not important The man then gets a sheep and cuts the sheep into 12 pieces with a knife. Maziko: Whoa 2 hours later ?:Foods ready Maziko: Good Im starving Maziko then starts eating then starts eating the sheep Maziko finishes it in 5 seconds Maziko: Who are you? ?: Im a man that got in trouble with the marines I owe them money and if I dont get 100 Beli they'll behead me. Maziko: Oh how sad ?: The sheep cost 15 Beli please Maziko reaches into his pocket but he cant find any Beli. Maziko: Oh I cant find any Beli sorry ?*getting comicaly pissed off*: What do you mean Know Beli! Maziko starts running off ?: Where do you think your goin ? chases Maziko all around town Marine man: Hey whats goin on here ?*pointing at Maziko*: He tricked me Maziko: Hey why are you so bitter diddnt I tell you i didnt have any money The soon to be Vice Admiral Kozu appears Future VA: What is all the noise about Marine man: Future Vice Admiral Kozu Im sorry but these two have been runnung all over town ?: He stole my food without paying. Kozo: Oh yea you again do you have my 100 Beli ?: But the week isnt over yet and we shouldnt get off the topic about this thief Maziko: Im a pirate what do you expect Marine man*sweatdrops*: Baka why would you tell marines that your a pirate Kozu: I'll make it up to you farmer If I beat this pirate Ill behead both of you but if he wins I will let you 2 go and farmer you will not owe me 100 Belj Maziko: And if I win You guys buy me a big lunch Kozu: Deal The battle begins Maziko: Lets get straight to the action Maziko pulls out his scythe Kozu: hmph Kozu takes off his marine coat. Kozu has a robotic eye,legs,arms, and body.Kozu turns his arm into a chainsaw Maziko:(What is that even possible Maziko dashes towards Kozu. Maziko digs his blade in the ground and his blade is covered in rocks and he tries to strike Kozo but kozo teleports behind Maziko and slices him with his chainsaw. Maziko:Owwwww Kozu then turns his foot into a hammer and kicks him into the chest and then in the face and in the face one more time to send him flying into a building. Maziko has a little bit of blood on his mouth.Maziko then puts his scythe into his sheath. Kurohi Kurohi no: Canon! Maziko shoots a blast made from the power of the Black Sun. Kozu then creates a canon out of his arm and shoots it. Both Blast collide and make a big explosion. All they could see is fog,mist,and smoke. Maziko then jumps up from the fog Kurohi Kurohi no: Wings! As maziko comes down he creates wings made from the black sun and slams it on Kozu. It creates a big crater in the ground. Maziko covers his fist into the power of the Black Sun and pounds Kozu in the ground. Maziko then leaves dusting his shirt off. Kozu teleportes and punches maziko in the face. Kozu then creates a sword made from his arm and stabs Maziko in his chest.Kozu then creates another canon and blasted it in Maziko's face. Maziko started bleeding extremely. Maziko: So strong Maziko grabs his sycthe. Kozu starts shooting his multiple canons at Maziko. Spin Cycle Maziko spins his scythe and deflects his canons right back at Kozu. Maziko the deeply cuts Kozu multiple times. Before Maziko could give the finishing blow Kozu teleports behind Maziko and stabs him with a scythe he created. Maziko then gets on his knees and starts coughing up a lot of blood. Kozu: Whats wrong huh have you had enough Maziko: No Maziko and Kozu's scythes collide. Maziko keeps attacking but Kozu blocks all the attacks and then counter attacks Maziko and then slashes Maziko on his chest. Maziko: IM FREAKING TIRED OF THIS CRAP! Maziko then tries to slice Kozu but Kozu tries to block but his hand scythe breaks. As Maziko is about to deliver the finishing blow Kozu shines his robot eye. It blinds Maziko Kozu: it's all over now Kozu tries to cut Maziko with his other hand scythe but Maziko uses Kenbunshoku Haki to tell what Kozu is about to do. Maziko then evades the attack by jumping up and he is doing a weird hand motion Kurohi Kurohi no: Sun of Destruction Maziko creates a gigantic ball out of the power of the black sun and launches it at Kozu. It creates a big explosion. Marine Man: how could he tell what Kozu san was about to do.....unless he is a Haki user Maziko: Ive defeated an almost Vice Admiral Im the great Pirate Dragneel D. Maziko!!!!! Category:Blackstar21 Category:Stories